Lukas Denhardt
Lukas Denhardt '''is an Echt Quincy who used to work for the as part of the Jagdarmee. He is the brother of Elizbeth Denhardt, who was killed by his own surbordinate, Julien Herzfeld, who was under the order of . After the fall of the Wandenreich, Lukas set up his own group Dezimiert Falken and is currently in hiding and one of the three surviving members of the group. Appearance Lukas is light skinned and has long black hair. He has thick black eyebrows and square glasses with a few breaks on them. For apparel, he wears a typical Quincy garb with blue lines that folllow it's own pattern also having an unbuttoned collar, which he decides not to. Lukas also wears white baggy trousers, but they do not have blue lining on them. Personality Lukas's distinctive personality trait is that he is very observant and is very calm at times. Normally, he is seen calm even hearing about the death of his family. Lukas's observantion skills allows him to gain intel on his enemy and maybe defeat them. Also, with his calmness, he is somehow able to tollerate all lot of things and does not care. Despite this, Lukas has limit to his calmness, if he is enraged, he may attack someone, even someone near him, wheter enenmy or friend. Lukas is also very pretentious of who he wants to be near him and who he'll be associated with, only not to ruin his own image. Lukas thinks of himself as someone who should have greater values instead of having a run down life. History Lukas used to live in Stonebarrow in Scotland, with his family members. Lukas was the oldest of his family and had a little sister called Elizabeth Denhardt. Lukas was very interested in his Quincy life as his parents forced it upon him and Elizabeth. With this, Lukas began to study the Quincies and learnt more about them. He had also heard of an organisation called the . He realised that he found them in the Soul Society, hiding in the shadows. Lukas decided he wanted to crush the Shingami as they were such an obstacle to their peace of living. Also, while hiding in the shadows, Lukas found something new, he learnt of the Eclipse, meaning that it could be in any Shinigami's Zanpakuto. Also, Lukas started to become on infauted with more power and wanted more. Ywach learnt of Lukas and his family causing all lot of trouble, so Julien Herzfeld was sent to kill him and his family. However, he could not kill Lukas. Plot Generations Arc Lukas appears crashing the generations fight, along with his team. Then, he orders Julien to handle Mashiro and Kanjiro. After, they open the portal and leave with them. Powers and Abilities '''Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: A well known attribute for a Quincy is thier ability to asorb, merge and manipulate Spirit Energy as use it as of nature, weapon or in a defensive manner. Lukas has a very excellent way of manipulating his reishi and using it for his own Gintou attacks. Also, Lukas is very capable of asorbing the reishi and using it as a burst of a strong attack. With his controlled reishi manipulation, Lukas is able to empower his Spirit Weapon and his own Gintou attacks. Lukas is also very smart enough to use his reishi for defensive use and finds this very pratical. In places with higly dense reishi, this makes Lukas very powerful and strong, being able to destory things in his path. Zerschlitzen Expert: Quincy sword-based fighting style. They use reishi to enhance the blade of the spirit weapon. With Lukas he is able to handle his own using the blade of his Spirit Weapon. This is shown as he was capable of fighting Taiyougeku in their fight. Lukas is very capable of cutting down his enemy and even injuring them. However, there is a limit to this, Lukas has bad dexterity, making him lose handle of his Spirit Weapon. : Gintō is Lukas's trademark and his well known attribute. This is because Lukas has a very excellent skill with Gintō. Lukas is even capable of creating his own Gintō and can easil y handle it. This is shown as he was able to merge two Zanpakuto's in to one world and get inside them. Also, Lukas has a sustained power of Gintō and is capable of killing Unseated Rank Shingami and injuring Officers. With Lukas's skill with Gintō, he can destroy things in his path. Despite this, most of Lukas's powerful Gintō take too long to prepare for and leave him in the open as it is very tiring to prepare. : Lukas is capable of using Hirenyaku to dodge enemy attacks with ease and to get quicker to his enemies. However, Lukas does not use Hirenyaku as much because he doesn't bother with it. Lukas is very capable of moving to areas when he needs to make a good rush to somewhere also. Lukas only uses Hirenyaku is close quarter combat fights and he can not maintain a high spee for too long. Genius Inventor: Lukas is able to invent his own techniques as shown with his immaculate skill with Gintou. He can also make his own ways to be able to get to different places as shown with the portal technique he designed. Moreover, Lukas is capable of transfering these moves to his compannions. Spririt Weapon Unknown Trivia *Lukas is actually one of the first Quincies created by me. *Lukas was originally supposed to be an Espada Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Fanon Character